Si tu savais comme je t'aime
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Un malentendu aurait tout brisé. L'esprit de Sasuke le force à oublier Naruto alors que son coeur le réclame. Un coup de fil va tout renverser... UA, POV Sasuke, SasuNaru.


**Si tu savais comme je t'aime (SasuNaru)**

La nuit tombe déjà. Je m'assoupis quelques secondes sur mon lit imprénié de ton parfum. Je rêvasse en pensant cela jusqu'à ce que mon portable vibre: Un appel. Je tends mon bras jusqu'à le prendre en main. Sur l'écran s'affiche ton nom. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que je ne veux plus te parler? Un appel manqué. Peut-être même aussi une occasion de tout faire redevenir comme avant. Ou peut-être que cet appel aurait tout chamboulé. Néanmoins, j'essaie de ne plus y penser. Je m'endors sans pouvoir contrôler mes rêves. Des rêves sur toi. Des rêves sur nous. Des bons. Des mauvais. Tous se succèdent dans ma tête jusqu'au réveil. Quelques fragments de ces rêves me reviennent, me rendant maussade. Je me détache enfin du lit que nous avons partagé tout ce temps. Celui qui nous rapprochait. Celui qui nous protégeait. Celui où nous avons partagé des moments de profondes tristesses. Celui où nous nous sommes réconfortés. Celui où nous nous sommes échangé notre premier baiser, notre deuxième, notre troisième... Notre première et dernière fois. Malgré cette envie de te revoir, je tente d'y résister pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi. Jusqu'ici, je suis resté auprès de toi, je t'ai aimé. Je ne fais que fuir la réalité. Cette réalité est parfois cruelle. Elle m'effraie. Tu dois penser que je suis un lâche et tu as raison. C'est tout ce que je suis. Je me cache derrière un masque de cire. Tu dois aussi me trouver égoïste et tu n'as pas tort. Je le pense aussi. Mais je ne peux pas accepter cette vérité. Cette vérité m'a trahi, elle me fait mal. J'aurais préféré vivre dans le mensonge pour ne pas avoir à endurer cela. Du moment que tu restes avec moi, tout m'ira. Oui, tout ira bien si tu restes dans mes bras. Tout. Être séparé de toi depuis si longtemps me détruit lentement. Plus rien ne peut redonner goût à la vie. Même le dernier chocolat que tu m'as préparé me semble amer dans mes souvenirs. C'est comme si tous nos précieux souvenirs se brouillaient progressivement. NON!! Je ne veux pas!! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste!! Non... Il me reste encore ton odeur dans mes draps. Ces draps que je n'ai osé changer depuis. Ceux que j'ai retiré et mis à coté de mon oreiller. Ceux que je ramène contre moi pour humer ton parfum et m'endormir finalement. Mais il ne restera pas éternellement, je le sais bien. Il me reste aussi ton numéro dans le répertoire de mon portable. Celui que je n'ose composer. Je ne saurais quoi te dire, je n'ai pas le courage de te parler. Je ne pourrais prononcer un mot. Seul mes larmes jailliront à l'entente de ta voix. Mon coeur t'appelle, tandis que mon esprit se fige sur cette image que je n'arrive pas à effacer: Celle où je t'ai vu dans les bras d'un autre brun que moi; un autre que moi tout simplement. Tu m'as brisé comme j'ai brisé les chaînes qui me liaient à toi. J'ai fui au lieu de te demander des explications, des réponses à mes questions. Mon esprit consente à ne plus te revoir. Soudain, le téléphone sonne. Je descends lentement les marches, comme pour rater l'appel. Comme hier soir. J'arrive devant le téléphone qui continue toujours de sonner. J'avance lentement mon bras vers lui. J'ai des frissons. Mon coeur bat plus vite. J'empoigne le combiné et l'approche de mon oreille en murmurant un "Allô?" presque imperceptible. Après quelques secondes d'attention, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je me fige, tout en lâchant le combiné qui pend désormais dans le vide. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Je sors en trombe de la maison sans prendre la peine de mettre quelque chose pour me couvrir. J'ai du mal à respirer. Mais pas qu'à cause de ma course effrénée. A cause de mon chagrin. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment. Moi qui me sentais incapable de te revoir, j'ose m'aventurer dans les rues de la ville pour aller te rejoindre. J'arrive devant un immense bâtiment blanc: L'hôpital où tu as atterri d'urgence ce matin. Je rentre à l'intérieur et demande à une infirmière où tu es. Je m'y dirige en versant quelques larmes. Soudain, je me stoppe devant une porte, le coeur battant, la respiration coupée. Je porte une main sur mon coeur en fermant les yeux comme pour me persuader qu'en les rouvrant, j'aurais la certitude que tout ça n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve. Je retiens en même temps mes larmes. Ma main libre et tremblante se pose sur la poignée que je tourne, lentement. J'ouvre finalement la porte qui me séparait de toi, lentement. Mon regard navigue progressivement dans la pièce blanche, lentement. Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillent: J'aperçois sur le lit blanc, ton corps inerte. Je m'approche doucement. Je fixe ton visage serein tout en avançant. Je regarde ton poignet recouvert de bandages. Qu'as-tu fait? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Pourquoi as-tu tenté de mettre fin à tes jours? Pourquoi? Mes larmes menacent une nouvelle fois de me désobéir. Je frotte frénétiquement mes yeux de mon revers de main en grimaçant. Puis quelque chose de tiède se pose sur ma main droite que j'ai posé sur le lit. Quelque chose de doux qui se reserre. Je retire ma main au ralenti de mon visage, les yeux grands ouverts. Cette chose douce et tiède est ta main. Inconsciemment, tu l'as serré sur la mienne. Ton visage si serein est devenu d'un coup si triste. Tu sembles souffrir. J'observe tes moindres expressions et réactions durant ton sommeil. Je vois soudain tes lèvres articuler quelque chose mais aucun son ne daigne vouloir sortir. Je me penche un peu plus en m'accroupissant au sol, mes bras croisés et reposés sur le lit, ma tête droite en ta direction. J'attends un court instant avant de te voir articuler de nouveau. Je me fige en entendant ce mot. Ce nom. Le mien. Je prends ta main dans la mienne. Ton visage redevient calme et décontracté. Je m'endors finalement ainsi. Dans mes rêves, je nous revoyais ensemble. Tu ne quittais presque jamais mes bras; Tu quémandais un baiser avec un sourire tendre qui me faisait fondre; Tu te réfugiais de nouveau dans mes bras après avoir fait l'amour pour t'endormir en posant ta tête dans le creux de mon cou. J'aurais aimé... Reprendre là où tout s'est arrêté... Je sens quelque chose me caresser doucement les cheveux. Mes paupières s'ouvrent lentement, éblouies par le soleil qui traverse les minces rideaux blancs. Je dirige mon regard vers toi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en croisant les tiens. Je me relève brusquement, le coeur battant à toute alllure. Ton visage triste me regarde, tes lèvres me murmurent à nouveau mon nom. Je m'avance vers toi. Mes bras viennent t'enlacer. Ma tête se réfugie dans ton cou. J'entends ta voix s'étrangler.

-J'ai fait une bêtise.

Je t'écoute parler, le regard vague.

-Je suis désolé... D'avoir été égoïste. J'ai bien vu ton mal-être quand tu as vu Neji me réconforter. Mais il était le seul qui ait été là pour le faire. Tu es arrivé à ce moment précis. Tu as refusé de m'écouter, croyant à une trahison. J'ai essayé de te joindre tant de fois pour te l'expliquer. Hier soir, j'ai fait l'impensable: J'ai tenté de me couper les veines dans un élan de profonde tristesse. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai encore été égoïste et ignorant: J'ai failli te blesser une nouvelle fois... Si tu savais... Comme je t'aime... Sasuke...

Ces mots... Si tu savais combien ça me rassure de te les entendre dire. J'ai été vraiment bête de ne pas t'avoir cru... Comment ai-je pu perdre la confiance en celui que j'aime..? Tu m'es tellement précieux. Tu es celui que je chéris le plus. Ma moitié, tout simplement. Je te serre plus fort encore dans mes bras comme pour te rassurer, te faire comprendre que je te pardonne. Je recule ensuite mon visage et te regarde, les paupières à moitié ouvertes. Mes yeux sont voilés par les larmes qui s'y sont nichées. Tu me regardes toujours tristement et passe le revers de ton index droit sur ma joue gauche, juste au dessous de mon oeil. Je ferme les yeux un bref instant en reniflant discrètement, à l'instant où tu as passé ton doigt. Une larme a dû couler sans que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. Je te regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Tu affiches soudain ce sourire que je n'espérais plus jamais revoir. Ce sourire doux que tu n'accordes qu'à moi seul. Tu t'avances doucement de mon visage. Je te regarde un moment, les paupières tremblantes, avant de les fermer progressivement. Nos lèvres ne tarderont pas à se rencontrer. Je redécouvre le goût de tes lèvres rendues amères par la tristesse mais à la fois sucrées par le désir. Tes lèvres ont le goût de l'amour; celui que tu me portes.

Laisse-moi rester contre toi. Laisse-moi explorer ton corps comme la première fois. Laisse-moi respirer ton odeur. Laisse-moi ne faire qu'un avec toi.

Naruto...

*-*Fin*-*

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Je trouve que cette fic est trop triste et trop belle à la fois! Je vous raconte pas le temps que ça m'a pris pour la finir: Je l'ai commencé la veille de mon anniversaire (soit le 25 Juin 2008) et je l'ai fini le 25 Août 2008! Mais je ne suis pas peu fière du résultat. Je suis émue de l'avoir terminé. #part pleurer#


End file.
